dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Viola tricolor/Szesnastka
Szesnastka to czysty android, został w całości stworzony ze sztucznych materiałów, nie ma w nim nic biologicznego, nawet Cell nie może go wchłonąć. Jest więc sztuczny mechanizm, ale można go nazwać osobą. Według współczesnego nazewnictwa osoba to podmiot o rozumnej naturze. Chrześcijaństwo nazywa osobami ludzi, jako organizmy różne od zwierząt i roślin, ale Szesnastka ma wiele cech typowo ludzkich. Ma własny światopogląd, kocha przyrodę, ma dobre podejście do zwierząt, w przeciwieństwie do żywych bohaterów nie niszczy wszystkiego dookoła, nie bierze udziału w walkach, nie chce krzywdzić nie tylko ludzi, ale wszystkich innych organizmów. C16 jest więc bardziej ludzki niż wielu ludzi nie tylko z uniwersum DB, ale i z realnego świata. Fakt, że chciał zdetonować ładunek zamontowany w swoim mechanizmie, by zniszczyć Cella, ale chciał uratować Ziemię. Cell był sadystą, który zniszczyłby cały wszechświat dla zabawy. C16 chciał temu zapobiec. Dodatkowo Szesnastka odnosi się do każdego z szacunkiem. Szesnastka ochraniał C17 i C18 np. podczas pierwszego ataku Cella, nie wiedział kim jest Cell, ale chciał uratować swoich przyjaciół. Jego niechęć do krzywdzenia innych, była tak silna, że kazał Tenshinhanowi uciekać z pola walki. Ktoś powie, że cechą człowieka jest wolna wola, a C16 zaprogramowany był na zabicie Goku, podam najłagodniejszy przykład ludzkiego braku wolnej woli. Kleptomania, mózg chorego człowieka tak funkcjonuje, że musi on coś ukraść, często nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. C16 potrafił zahamować swoje skłonności celem wyższego dobra, jakim było pokonanie Cella. C16 pokazał wolna wolę, kiedy odmówił walki z wojownikami Z, chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się Goku, potem pewnie zamieszkałby gdzieś na odludziu bawiąc się ze zwierzętami. Inną cechą ludzką jest świadomość, czyli postrzeganie świata, które różni się u poszczególnych ludzi, np. inaczej widzimy kolory, słyszymy dźwięki, C16 dobrze rozumiał co się wokół niego dzieje, zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożeń, potrafił ocenić sytuację i reagował na zmiany zachodzące wokół niego. Był małomówny, ale to pewnie cecha jego charakteru, nie wszyscy ludzie są gadułami. C16 mówił wtedy kiedy musiał,kiedy miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia, działał kiedy miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Taki już był. Zaraz ktoś powie, że tak był zaprogramowany, a ludzie uczą się modeli zachowań przez całe życie. OK, ale pewnie główne oprogramowanie C17, C18 i C16 mieli takie same, a komenda główna brzmiała zabić Goku. Co ciekawe Siedemnastka i Osiemnastka z czasów Trunksa i z czasów Goku, te same osoby, z tym samym oprogramowaniem i historią życia zachowywały się zupełnie inaczej. Czy kiedy Cell przybył do czasów Goku na rok przed przybyciem Trunksa oni byli aktywni i nastąpiły jakieś wydarzenia, które ich zmieniły. Bardziej pasuje, że przybycie Cella zapobiegło jakimś wydarzeniom, które uczyniły ich złymi. nie wiemy co wtedy działo się na Ziemi, jak długo tworzył ich Gero ani nie znamy miejsca, gdzie to było i jego realiów. Jednak cyborgi miały swoje charaktery, fakt to przetworzeni ludzie, którzy oprócz oprogramowania mieli ludzkie umysły, ale C16 też miał swoje upodobania, marzenia (świat pokoju), gust np. lubił ptaki. Za człowieczeństwo odpowiadają cechy takie jak myśli, język, uczucia i zachowanie, C16 ma je wszystkie. Jego ważną cechą jest dobroć. Nie był człowiekiem Homo sapiens sapiens, ssakiem naczelnym z rodziny człowiekowatych o czym decyduje genotyp, ale był osobą. Chociaż nie miał komórek ani genów, aminokwasów, białek, to posiadał więcej cech ludzkich niż niektórzy ludzie (psychopaci, socjopaci). Sumienie, czyli zdolność rozróżniania dobra i zła, C16 to potrafił i zawsze wybierał dobro, umiał też hierarchizować rozwiązania, kiedy nie było innego wyjścia. C16 miał określoną percepcję, potrafił myśleć, oceniać sytuację, czuł np. radość, smutek, strach, złość. Możemy go nazwać osobą. Kochał przyrodę o czym powiedział Gohanowi przed zabiciem przez Cella, więc umiał kochać. Był osobą łagodną, spokojną, miłą i przyjazną. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach